


Kaleidoscopic

by followscrows (falsche)



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blood Drinking, Familiars, Fantasy, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-10 07:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsche/pseuds/followscrows
Summary: A collection of drabbles. Canon, AU and everything in between.Mostly WooSan for now but other ships will be added in the future.





	1. Play Dirty (San x Wooyoung)

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly somewhere for me to post different oneshots/drabbles. I might make some of them into multi-chaptered fics in the future, but for now I want to finish my other fics first.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooyoung was starting to wonder if this was still a game to San, especially when the other looked at him the way he did.

Wooyoung had to wonder if someone up there hated him, because seriously his day had started really good for it to end like this. He glared at the taller male, knowing very well that it had no effect on the other. On the contrary, he knew that the other was enjoying this far too much. He really wanted to wipe that damn smirk off his pretty face. 

“So isn’t this a funny predicament, little hunter?”

Wooyoung narrowed his eyes dangerously. Funny wasn’t exactly the word, he was looking for. Of course, his annoyance was pure amusement to the vampire who smirked wider. 

“Fuck you,” Wooyoung growled, trying to yank his hands free from where the vampire had them secured above his head with the most minimal of efforts. As expected the move did nothing; he wasn’t even able to move an inch and this time he mentally cursed the vampire. If you asked Wooyoung it was completely unfair to gift the bastard with such strength, power and on top of that his looks as well. The human contemplated briefly using one of his silver daggers on the vampire, but his thoughts were quickly halted as the other moved. 

All of the sudden San was much closer, invading his personal space, face only inches away and Wooyoung could swear that the bastard was far too warm for a creature that was supposedly undead. The hunter would have moved back if he could but the cold wall at his back, didn’t give him that option. From this close, he could actually distinguish the gold and the amber color of the vampire’s eyes. Under other circumstances he would have thought the color to be stunning, now however it was everything he should be wary off, especially when those stupidly long dark lashes lowered half-way, hiding the full extend of the vampire’s gaze and giving him a look that had the hunter unconsciously swallowing hard. 

San’s voice only added to the sudden intimate atmosphere. The tone was wrapped in all types of promises and slid against Wooyoung’s spine like the finest silk. His hunter training reminded him that this was why vampires were dangerous. Seduction came far too naturally to them and San especially liked to play dirty. 

“Are you offering, Wooyoung?” the vampire questioned, one hand leaving Wooyoung’s wrists and trailing against the hunter’s clothed chest and stomach. Wooyoung hated how his breath hitched in his throat and his heart decided to jump in his chest. By the looks of it, the vampire was well aware of his reaction. San’s lips parted, smiling this time, his fangs visible. Wooyoung should have been afraid then, but somehow he had always been addicted to adrenaline. Unfortunately for him San was a shot of adrenaline, wrapped in a very pretty and tempting package. 

That didn’t stop Wooyoung from being stubborn and intent on bringing the vampire in. There was only so many laws that the dark haired male could break. The hunter wouldn’t deny that his transgressions were petty, but the laws were in place for a reason. Deep down he knew though, that both of them enjoyed this stupid game that they were playing. San knew that Wooyoung was too obstinate to give up until he won and San, well he just enjoyed the chase. 

  
  


The hunter had to wonder though, for how long they would actually continue following their own unwritten rules. After all every game had rules. The hunter wasn’t sure anymore what theirs was. It was however getting too dangerous and out of control and if there’s one thing that Wooyoung hated was not having control over the situation. The thought was kind of sobering enough that the hunter managed to get a hold of himself again. 

  
  


“San, I swear if you don’t let me go…” Wooyoung tried his hardest to add an edge to his voice, but the vampire didn’t allow him to finish the threat. The touch of lips against his neck had the hunter letting out a soft squeak that had his face heating up. The vampire seemed far from done. San’s hand dipped under the human’s shirt, dull nails running skin slowly and teasingly. 

“Why don’t we change the game a little?” That same treacherous hand, trailed lower stopping at Wooyoung’s pants. The vampire leaned back again, hot gaze fixed on the hunter’s face.

Wooyoung didn’t dare move, anticipation settled in the pit of his stomach, hungry and eager but he tried his hardest to ignore it even when San’s fingers brushed against the waistband of his pants. 

“You’re awfully quiet, hunter,” San teased, his hand not moving from where it was perched now on Wooyoung’s right hip. 

Wooyoung licked his dry lips and San followed the movement, his gaze going hotter and darker if that was even possible. Briefly, the hunter wondered if the vampire would kiss him. Wooyoung was surprised at how the thought alone sent a shiver down his spine. 

Shit. 

He was in too deep now. 

The realization had him feeling suddenly weak in the knees. That damn vampire had gotten under his skin without him even realizing it. He had easily planted the seed of desire and had been slowly feeding it with every encounter they had and now that hunger had bloomed completely within him. 

“You play dirty,” Wooyoung told him accusingly. 

Fingers slipped under the pants, a thumb lazily rubbing against his skin. Wooyoung’s tried to focus on the vampire’s face though even when that touch was maddeningly distracting. By the looks of it San didn’t feel an ounce of shame at the accusation. 

“All is fair…but honestly you’re kind of slow, Wooyoung.”

Wooyoung blinked back owlishly, not sure if he heard the vampire right. The way the other said it was almost like he was kind of disappointment at his obliviousness and honestly he was offended. 

“You suck,” Wooyoung shot back; it wasn’t his best comeback but really San was messing his brain up. He belatedly realized that it was probably the worst thing to say to someone like the vampire. 

“Mmm, I can’t deny that. I’m good at sucking.” Wooyoung would have called him out on how lame his reply had sounded, but San was quick to remind him that everything was fair, especially when he purred out the last word, licking his lips in a way that only assured Wooyoung that he wasn’t bluffing. The hunter ignored the sudden tightness of his pants, but of course San was well aware of his reaction if the way he inhaled was any indication. Like a predator tasting the air, the vampire appeared pleased at what he caught. 

The human body was far too easy to read to someone like a vampire. The idea that his scent gave him away made Wooyoung feel suddenly far too hot, rouge painting his cheeks again. San had the upper-hand, no matter how he tried to deny it. It would be so easy to give in. The vampire seemed to sense where his thoughts were going as he released Wooyoung’s hands and pulled him against his chest. 

Wooyoung gasped at the action. They’ve never been this close before, whatever notions that he might have had were quickly wiped away. 

“I’m tired of playing, Wooyoung.”

The arm around his waist tightened dangerously and Wooyoung had to bite a sound when his hips were pushed flushed against San’s. The vampire wasn’t apologetic at all about his reaction or the effect that the hunter had on him. Wooyoung was briefly envious of the fact that it was so easy for him when he on the other hand felt like there was too much that he had to take in. 

Hot breath against his ear had Wooyoung shivering while his hands settled unconsciously against the vampire’s chest. “Tell me no and I will release you.”

It sounded easy enough and Wooyoung’s lips parted to tell the other off, but the words never left his mouth. He could practically feel the vampire smile against his neck, the movement had him wrapping his fingers in the vampire’s shirt. 

“Last chance, Wooyoung,” hot breath fanned against his ear again, San’s voice was only a rasp now, barely contained desire heard in every syllable. 

Wooyoung could practically feel the way tension settle in the vampire’s frame, waiting to snap any moment. The hunter was curious enough now, to know the promise that he could hear in San’s voice. 

His fingers dug deeper into San’s clothed chest, the sound that left the vampire’s lips making him shudder again and just when he felt like San would snap, they both heard footsteps. A familiar voice called Wooyoung’s name. 

San actually cursed out loud and Wooyoung felt whatever spell had settled around him break. The surprise was enough for him to push away from San. The vampire met his gaze and everything was still visible in those amber eyes, making Wooyoung swallow hard, knowing that he had almost crossed a line. 

Strangely, there was no regret. 

He heard his name called again and this time, he did turn around looking for the familiar face. It was proven to be a mistake when he felt San press behind him.

“This isn’t over,” he whispered, kissing the juncture between Wooyoung’s neck and shoulder. The touch had been so soft and innocent that for a moment the hunter had thought he had imagined it, until he felt the trace of fangs against his skin. The action had him whirling around quickly but by then San was already gone. 

It was probably for the best as Mingi appeared from behind the corner, a concerned look on his face. The look was quickly gone though as soon as he realized that Wooyoung was okay and...alone. 

“Let me guess, he got away again,” Mingi teased, offering that goofy grin of his to the other hunter, ruffling said man’s feather. 

“Shut up!” Wooyoung growled, pushing Mingi’s shoulder and walking passed him. Mingi being Mingi wasn’t about to let it go. 

“Hey Wooyoung, why do your pants look so tight?”

The question had Wooyoung pausing in his tracks, ears going red in embarrassment before he was growling Mingi’s name. 

The taller hunter seemed to get that he was in trouble as he quickly ran by Wooyoung who was quick to give chase. Wooyoung swore that the only reason why Mingi would continue to live tonight was because Hongjoong would kick him off the team for killing his boyfriend. That didn’t mean that he wouldn’t make him pay somehow. Unbeknownst to the two hunters, a vampire watched them from on top of one of the tall buildings in the vicinity. 

Grinning when he watched the shorter man deliver a kick to the other’s back, San couldn’t stay mad at Mingi for interrupting them, not when he got to see this part of Wooyoung too. Besides this was far from over and the vampire couldn’t complain when they had made such interesting progress tonight. 

Wooyoung was right, he did play dirty especially when the price was worth it and Wooyoung was worth it in every sense. 


	2. My Moon (San x Wooyoung)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooyoung had so much love to give and at times it made San feel both insecure and jealous.

At times it was hard to watch how easily Wooyoung loved and cared about others. They always teased him and called him Sanshine, but in San’s eyes Wooyoung was the sun that everyone gravitated towards and Wooyoung had more than enough love to give to each one of them. Wooyoung was warm, bright and awfully loud, but he drew you in like a moth to a bright flame. 

It was only natural that San would feel a little bit jealous at times. It made him clingy and even possessive. It also made him petty. There were times that he tried to ignore Wooyoung, look for affection from the other members. The thing was that Wooyoung never got jealous and never pressured him in any way. Instead he would give him space when it looked like he needed it. 

Of course they always drifted back to one another, Wooyoung would always welcome him back with open arms and not even a hint of anger. San knew that he was blessed in those moments. It made him wonder if he even deserved the other. 

“You have your serious face on.”

The voice was soft, a warm and intimate whisper that had San unconsciously shivering. Glancing at his side, his gaze landed on Wooyoung. The young man was sitting next to him on the bed, sheets pooled around his naked waist. Wooyoung looked as breathtaking as ever. The early morning sun streamed through the blinds, the light making his skin glow and painting him in a warm palette of gold and orange that made San wish that he could capture the moment on a canvas. 

San wasn’t sure why but he felt something fill in his chest, pressing almost painfully against his rib-cage like a humming-bird’s heartbeat. Wooyoung was painfully beautiful at the moment and San had to wonder why the other had chosen him when he could probably have anyone he wanted. Something must have shown on his face, because the next moment the dark haired man was leaning over him, a hand cupping his cheek, a thumb rubbing the skin. 

“Talk to me, Sannie,” Wooyoung whispered, his voice sounded fragile like glass to San's ears. Fragility meant that it could break and San was afraid of breaking Wooyoung. Inhaling deeply, he wondered if love was supposed to hurt this much? Turning his face, he kissed his lover’s palm softly, lips tracing warm skin that he had come to know so very well. 

“San…” Wooyoung called his name, before San felt lips brush against his forehead carefully and tenderly, like he was almost afraid to hurt him. San could swear that he could feel everything in that one simple touch, everything that should reassure him. 

Yet there was still something ugly in him that fed on his insecurities and he hated how it made him feel, how it made him doubt them. He almost found himself swallowed up by those dark whispers, but Wooyoung was there, warm and solid. Wooyoung was always there, pulling him out from the endless void that threatened to overwhelm him a lot of times. 

The younger man continued to observe him, brown eyes tracing over his face like it was the first time that he looked at him. It made warmth pool and fill the cold that had settled in San’s bones. It made him feel so very alive and aware of the bond between them. 

The other man smiled and San was tempted to trace the curve of those lips. The dark haired man leaned closer, lips parted slightly as he spoke softly, “I love you, San. I will always love you. It’s your mark that adorns my skin. No one else’s.”

San’s eyes flew to Wooyoung’s face, watching as he grasped his wrist and brought his hand against his right shoulder-blade. San didn’t need to look to feel the soulmate mark right there under his hand, electricity danced under his fingertips. He could feel the way Wooyoung shivered under his touch. 

He couldn’t help but smile at that as he continued to run his fingers against the lines that adorned his soulmate’s skin. San knew exactly how the mark looked. He had admired it so many times when they had lain naked next to one another. He would always kiss the delicate lines that depicted a wolf howling at the moon. There were times that he had wondered what the mark meant, a wolf and a moon but he never really dwelled on it, not more than it was necessary.

Wooyoung once again called his name, snapping him out of his musings and he realized that the other was staring at him again, something alight in his brown eyes like fireflies filling the night sky. When he spoke, San knew that his soulmate meant every word that he said. 

“You’re my moon San and I’ll be the wolf that will always be chasing you even on moonless nights,” Wooyoung told him softly, his own hand settling against San’s chest where an exact copy of the soulmark adorned San’s skin. 

San could feel his breath get stuck in his throat, he could practically feel everything that Wooyoung was feeling at the moment and it was kind of overwhelming. It still amazed him how easily the other could bare himself like this. Like he had nothing to lose and everything to gain. 

His brave and foolish Wooyoung. 

San wasn’t sure why but he found himself laughing and ended up laughing even harder when Wooyoung blinked confusedly at him. 

“God, you’re cheesy Wooyoung,” he found himself gasping between breaths as he continued to laugh, feeling light and full of everything that Wooyoung gave him like he would burst at the seams with emotions that were almost unfairly pure. 

He could see the way the other man narrowed his eyes slightly, a hint of annoyance visible, but San didn’t give him time to allow that emotion to get stronger. Moving his hand from Wooyoung’s shoulder-blade to the back of his neck, he pulled the dark haired man’s head down, kissing him deeply and earnestly. 

There were no words, needed not when he poured everything he felt in that kiss. They were both panting when they finally broke apart. 

“I love you,” San whispered against Wooyoung’s lips, watching as his lover’s cheeks heated up. He had to admit that he loved this part of his soulmate as well. Wooyoung could easily proclaim his love for him, but when he said those same words back to him, Wooyoung would always seem surprised like he was hearing them for the first time. It was why San loved saying it every time he could, just because he could feel what it did to his lover and how much it meant to him. 

“I’m sorry for being jealous,” San added after a few seconds of silence. “You seem to love so easily and willingly…”

He couldn’t help but look away slightly, feeling a bit ashamed but once again Wooyoung would have none of that as he grasped his chin, turning his face so that San was staring at him straight on. There was a determined set to his jaw that San had come to associate with the dark haired man. At times San wasn’t able to discern between Wooyoung’s stubbornness and determination. It often blended far too well together, giving his soulmate an unfair advantage. 

Wooyoung clearly didn't seem surprised by San's admittance. Sitting up, he cocked his head to the side a few strands of hair falling in his eyes. “I do seem to love easily, but it’s different when it comes to you. I love the others and care deeply for them, but I’m in love with you, San. You’re my other half.”

San could feel his cheeks heat up, blushing under Wooyoung’s intense stare. He would have used the pillow to cover his blushing face but he knew that the other man wouldn’t allow it. His soulmate had a strange fascination with picking him apart, exposing every little secret and fear that San possessed until he was left as nothing more than pure and adulterated emotions that he couldn’t even hide even if he tried to. It made him feel vulnerable, so very fragile but Wooyoung would always be there to build him back up using his love and strength to remind San that they were in this together. 

“I don’t know how you can say those things so easily,” San muttered and not surprisingly Wooyoung only giggled at that. The sound was like wind-chimes being played with by the early morning wind. 

“It’s easy to speak the truth. I truly am in love with you, San.” 

Wooyoung didn't give him the opportunity to say anything as he leaned down again, kissing him deeply like he needed him as much as he needed air to breathe. If Wooyoung's words were painted with sincerity, his kiss breathed the sentiment inside of San. San quickly forgot about his embarrassment and met the other boy easily and effortlessly. He wasn’t sure when he had pulled Wooyoung closer, but he could feel the other’s heartbeat against his own chest. Strong, constant, the cadence was a reminder that he was as much as Wooyoung’s as Wooyoung was his. 

The thought was euphoric, like tiny fireworks exploding in his bloodstream. Maybe he was still possessive but San didn’t care, not when he could get lost so easily in everything that Wooyoung was. By the time the other boy pulled away, San could see the same hunger reflected in his gaze that he knew would be present in his. He wasn't sure how the atmosphere between them had shifted so quickly, but he completely blamed it on the other. Wooyoung seemed equally aware of the change, a familiar enticing glint flickering in his now dark gaze. 

“Do you think Hongjoong will mind if we skip out on that group trip?” he asked, a hand now placed dangerously on San’s naked hip. 

San let out a soft hum, seeming to think about the question before answering, “You can always sweet-talk him later. He has a soft spot for you.”

Wooyoung scrunched up his nose at that, clearly about to object to contradict San, but this time it was San who didn’t give him any time to say anything. Pulling him down again he pressed his lips against the corner of Wooyoung’s mouth. His hand moved to his lover’s shoulder-blade, tracing his soulmate mark. He smiled against Wooyoung’s skin, feeling the other shudder under his touch. 

“We can always be quick about it,” he whispered trailing kisses along the other boy’s jawline, pausing only when he reached Wooyoung’s ear. San knew he was pushing all of Wooyoung’s buttons right now, but this was how they were. He could feel that familiar tension settle between Wooyoung’s shoulders, like a bow strung so tightly before it snapped. The thought made a heady feeling settle in the pit of his stomach, knowing that he had this hold on the other man. 

Like waves crashing against the shore, they pushed and pulled, their own rhythmic sort of chaos that only the two of them knew and San loved the chaos that he could create. It always took the smallest actions to unravel Wooyoung when he was strung up this tightly and San knew exactly how to do it and he reveled in it. His other hand trailed against Wooyoung’s spine, his touch expertly controlled but teasing in a way that would only feed the blaze between them. 

Nuzzling Wooyoung’s neck, San exhaled softly hot breath fanning against skin. If Wooyoung was the fire, San was gasoline and San had always enjoyed a big explosion.

“Wooyoung, love me,” he emphasized the words with a soft nip to Wooyoung’s earlobe. 

The explosion was quick. Wooyoung cursed loudly and San had no time to gloat about his accomplishment, not when his lover kissed him hard the next moment, silencing him in the best way possible. San knew that Hongjoong would be berating them later, but San didn’t care, not when he was once again drowning into the immense ocean that was Wooyoung. It was worth it though, every little thing was worth it when Wooyoung was concerned. 

San knew that he would still be petty and possessive from time to time, but he also knew that Wooyoung would always reassure him in the best ways possible.

He was Wooyoung's moon and Wooyoung would always be his wolf. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
